Irreplaceable
by Rictor Yagami
Summary: My tribute to Salvador R, Balleza A.K.A. Freedom Guard after his passing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime series. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not making profit from this what so ever and am writing this as a tribute to my late friend Freedom Guard so please enjoy.

() Thoughts

Somewhere in another reality…

Naruto Uzumaki was currently reading Chapter Seventy of KingKakashi's story in which he couldn't stop laughing at what had just happen. The Seventh Hokage truly enjoyed the work of this author and he especially loved what he did with both his sensei and godfather, though he was sad that Choji had died in this story and honestly hope the author had someone special for Ino in his work.

"I just hope whoever it is will fit the bill for Ino and is able to keep up with her."

Naruto enjoyed the many character development and the drama that the story hold as a part of him wished that his creator Kishimoto was more like this and the many other authors that he had read before the series to the manga had ended and honestly wish the anime series didn't have so many fillers.

The blonde Uzumaki decided to check out another of his favorite authors to see his work and saw an update to the story Naruto Dragon Champion. He saw that there was a new chapter, wondering the outcome between him and Sasuke, but then something stopped him. Naruto didn't know why but he had a sudden urge to read the reviews to the story that he enjoyed as it showed much development between Sakura and the many other women of Konohagakure and he enjoyed the lemon fiction that he wrote which would make Jiraiya proud. Without another thought he decided to read the reviews.

The smile soon left Naruto's face however when he started reading over the reviews and could only utter a few words.

"N-No way, Freedom Guard is…gone?"

The blonde shinobi didn't want to believe it but he kept reading over the reviews and saw another of his favorite writers, Rictor Yagami as he had posted poem writing by Dylan Thomas. Naruto read over the poem and though a part of him wanted to deny it, something within him told him that the author was no longer among the living.

"I'm afraid it is true Naruto, Freedom Guard is gone."

The son of Minato and Kushina turned around and was stunned to see a goddess before him. Belldandy the daughter of Kami-Sama stood before the young man as she had visited Naruto now and then so that he could communicate with his parents when he had the chance. The daughter of Kami-Sama could see the look of disbelief in the young man's face and gave him a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry Naruto but he has passed on, but don't worry he is in Heaven and is at peace making many friends, but there is a friend of his that needs help."

This surprised Naruto as he wondered who would need his help and decided to ask who.

"Which one of his friends needs help because he has a lot of them?"

"It is Rictor Yagami."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock and remembered the poem in the review, wondering how bad it had affected the writer. Belldandy could see the look in his eyes and decided to tell him what she knew.

"Ever since he has lost his closest friend who he felt like a brother, he has not been himself. Lately he has cried many times and had even resorted to drinking to deal with his grief though thankfully has not gone overboard."

"Hasn't he done anything to tribute his friend or honor him?"

"Oh yes he has done a few things, like on that website called Facebook he posted a video lighting a lamp, and shared two videos from the site called YouTube. One with the poem you just read and another in which he got the poem, but he still feels he needs to do something even more special."

"What it is that he wants to do?"

"He wishes to write a story to honor Freedom Guard, but he has been having trouble coming up with one and even tried to write in his style to do so."

"Has he been able to?"

The Goddess of the Present shook her head.

"Rictor has tried but has been having difficulty and when he has tried to read his late friends work, it upsets him, feeling he can't be able to write like him, though thankfully KingKakashi and others who he has made friends with have been helping him as he wanted to give up writing."

Naruto became shocked hearing this. Rictor Yagami giving up writing? He knew that his friends wouldn't want him to do this and the same with some of his family members.

Belldandy could see the shock in his eyes and came to a decision.

"Naruto I want you to help me to get him to write once again to honor his friend."

This request surprised Naruto for a minute but then his expression became stern before nodding to her.

"Okay Belldandy-Chan but first you should ask your sister Urd to come over right now."

"Why do you want my sister?"

"I want your sister to come over because she can show the past and that way I can find something for Rictor to use to honor his friend."

Hearing this Belldandy nodded, before asking Naruto something.

"Where is your phone?"

"It's in the kitchen on your right."

Belldandy nodded and made her way into the kitchen intent on reaching her sister and helping out the one in need.

Thirty minutes later…

Naruto and Belldandy patiently waited for Urd to show sitting in front of the T.V. that was in the living room. A minute later and the T.V. screen came to life with a pair of shapely bronze legs coming out of it along with an equally sexy looking body followed after them. When the T.V. finally shut off, Urd the Goddess of the Past and Love stood before the two and gave Naruto a sexy wink.

"Hi you sexy blonde hunk, how have you been?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the teasing.

"It is nice to see you too Urd-Chan, but I am already married and happily thank you."

"I know but I can't help teasing you once in a while Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiled at her before getting serious.

"Urd I need you to look into Rictor's past for me so I can see what I need to help him write his story to honor Freedom Guard."

Kami-Sama's daughter nodded before pointing at the screen of Naruto's T.V. to once again bring it to life and images were shown for the story's that were written by Rictor and after a few minutes of searching Naruto spoke up.

"Wait Urd stop, show me that one."

The Goddess of the Past stopped on where she was at and everyone was looking over on what Naruto was reading as he studied it.

"This is a poem he wrote before?"

"Yes this is the one, though he went by a different name on a site called Deviant Art but I guess it wasn't popular since no one commented on it."

The son of Minato and Kushina began reading over it and had to admit it was a good poem, which made him wonder if Rictor wanted to be a novelist or a manga writer? It was then that Naruto decided this would be what Yagami needed to honor his friend.

"This will be the best one to honor his friend as I have a feeling coming up with how to start a new story is a bit difficult for him."

Urd nodded to him before posing a question.

"How are you going to get him to write this?"

Naruto thought over it for a minute before coming up with an idea.

"I think I should meet him in a dream while he is sleeping, and if possible can you two make it were he writes everything that has happened today while he is sleeping onto his poem?"

The two smiled at this idea and nodded, making Belldandy prepare to use her magic on Naruto to send him into Rictor Yagami's dreamscape but Urd held up a hand.

"Hold on sis, we need him to lie down on the bed before you cast that."

Belldandy nodded to her sibling and Urd waved her hand making a bed appear before them for Naruto to lie down on, which the blonde Uzumaki did as he waited for Belldandy to finish the spell. Kami-Sama's daughter began chanting the incantations for the spell and after a minute Naruto's body was covered in a soft white light causing him to drift to sleep and enter the dream world.

Urd nodded at this and turned back on the TV to watch the dream sequence that would take place.

"Do you believe this will work sis?"

"I am confident that it will Urd and that Rictor will be able to rest easy when he does this for his friend Freedom Guard."

"Well then all we can do is wait for him to fall asleep as well."

The two daughters of Kami-Sama watched the screen waiting for things to begin.

In another reality…

Rictor Yagami was sitting at his desk trying to come up with a story to tribute to Freedom Guard, while he was drinking his twelfth can of beer. While he didn't drink much he only drank when he wanted to relax or celebrate but not all the time as it was a depressing thing to do but when he lost someone who he felt was like a brother to him, he couldn't help himself.

Ever since he learned two months ago that his friend had died, he wished that it was just a bad dream and that it wasn't real but no matter how hard he wanted to deny it he couldn't deny the facts, his friend was gone. Chocking back a sob he took a deep drink and sighed sadly as he honestly wish that he had died instead of his friend and wondered why God would take him away from his friends and family so soon?

A part of him wanted to give up believing there was a God, but that would be foolish. While he wasn't religious he did believe in the big man upstairs and knew that Freedom Guard was in a better place now and hoped to see him up there someday.

"I just wish I could finish one of his stories but I honestly don't know how or what to even write for them."

Sighing once again he decided to just brush his teeth and then go to sleep as he was too intoxicated to think of anything. Heading to the bathroom with his toothbrush he cleaned out his mouth, and then got into his sleep wear before heading into bed, before drifting off to sleep he had one thought going through his mind.

(I just wish he would give me a sign or something to help me as all I ever did was cry and sleep.)

Rictor then drifted off to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be a better day and that he would come up with something that would be the best tribute to his brother in writing.

Back with Urd and Belldandy…

"Well he is asleep now sis."

"I'm sure if anyone can help him, Naruto can."

In the Dream World…

Rictor opened his eyes and realized that something was wrong. For one thing he wasn't in his room and the second was that he was lying on a carpet floor. Sitting up he looked around his surroundings to see where he was and it looked like…a restaurant?

(How the hell did I end up here?)

"Glad to see that you woke up Yagami!"

The writer jumped to his feet wondering who that was before turning around and his eyes went wide with disbelief at who he saw before him.

"N-Naruto?"

The blonde shinobi gave his famous fox grin before replying.

"Well who else were you expecting, Santa Claus?"

Rictor shook his head in disbelief before saying to himself.

"Okay that's it; I am NOT drinking again for a while because this is just weird. I get enough weird ass dreams as it is in my life."

"You are right about this being a dream, but it is also a message to you Rictor."

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto's expression took on a serious look.

"I know that you have prayed to Kami-Sama a lot for Freedom Guard to send you a message to help you write a story to honor him and I looked over on what you have done. I know you are trying your best but drinking isn't going to help you with your problems and I know he wouldn't want you giving up on writing."

This made the writer stiffen in shock hearing this from a fictional character and he wondered if he was going insane or if it was the booze doing its work on him?

"Rictor I know this is hard to believe but I am telling you the truth and I also know that you have tried to read your friend's stories to get a feel for his writing style but you never do so my question is why?"

This caused the writer to stiffen before his expression took on a look of sadness. He was silent to Naruto for a little bit before he answered the young Uzumaki's question.

"Honestly I have tried but whenever I do try to read them I choke up and cry or I just scan the chapters to stories I have already read. I want to read them but knowing that my friend will never update them again…it just hurts and I don't know if I can ever read his work again."

Naruto gave him a look of sympathy as he understood how it felt losing a friend, as he had lost many in his lifetime but he had persevered for all his loved ones.

"Rictor I understand a lot on what it is like to lose your friends and loved ones but you shouldn't give up on the things you love doing and I know you are trying your hardest to honor your friend Freedom Guard."

"Yes that is true as I have posted some videos on my Facebook on what I saw and liked, one of which I recorded on my phone. I even posted the poem on a review to Naruto Dragon Champion, but I still felt it wasn't enough so I decided to go with a story to honor him instead."

"Well then I have a suggestion for you."

"What is it?"

"You should use that poem you wrote before and had it on Deviant Art."

The writer became shocked and wondered on how Naruto knew about that poem?

Naruto noticed the shock on him and decided to answer his silent question with a question.

"You're wondering how I know about that, tell me do you know about Urd and Belldandy?"

Rictor's eyes became wide as saucers, the flying kind, as he had heard those names when he read another story from another author that he enjoyed, before nodding to Naruto.

"Yeah I know about them from some of the fan fics that I have read, but I never saw the anime or read the manga yet."

"You should give the series a try after this."

"I will but I don't have a computer on me right now."

"This is a dream, you can think of one and it will appear but for now I want some ramen, how about you?"

Rictor gave Naruto a questionable look.

"You realize there isn't anyone else here right?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry about that, I asked Belldandy-Chan to send a chief before I called her sister Urd."

The doors to the kitchen open causing the two to turn on who entered and Rictor was surprised to see who it was.

"Hey wait a minute you're…Teuchi?"

The owner of the Ichiraku Ramen stand became surprised that the Fan-Fic writer knew about him and decided to ask.

"How do you know about me or did Naruto already tell you who I am?"

"Well this may sound weird but I read the manga and watched the anime so I know a lot about you and your daughter."

The ramen chief gave him a weird look before turning to Naruto for answers, in which the young shinobi waved it off.

"Don't worry about it old man, I'll tell you after my business with Rictor is over so how about fixing us up some ramen?"

"Well all right and if you like I'll throw in some dango to go with the meal, along with some sushi."

Naruto and Rictor looked at Teuchi with surprise in which the old ramen chief smiled at the two.

"What you honestly thought all I knew how to cook was ramen?"

Both of them chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of their heads.

Soon after about forty five minutes the food was served, with some drinks the two enjoying themselves and Rictor was honestly enjoying the food and even commented on it.

"I know this is just a dream but man I hope the ramen and dango I ate just now taste this good when I get a chance to have it in real life when I wake up."

"I'm glad you like it Rictor and I hope you get the chance, so have you given any thought to my suggestion?"

The writer thought over his question before sighing sadly.

"Honestly it sounds like a good idea and all, but the truth is I'm afraid to even post a new story."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid to put a new story to honor him because I don't know if it will be good enough or if anyone will even like it."

"I can understand that but you shouldn't let that stop you as you are doing this to honor your friend and that is all that should matter right?"

Rictor thought over on what he was told just now and even wondered if his family and the few friends he had would tell him the same thing that Naruto had just told him. After thinking over it he knew that they would and gave his answer.

"You are right Naruto I'm doing this to honor my friend, so I should stop doubting myself and get off my ass. I need to get back into writing once more."

The Seventh Hokage smiled before snapping his fingers, causing a black laptop to appear in front of Rictor, surprising the writer.

"H-How the hell did you do that?"

"We're in a dream remember? You can do anything in a dream when you put your mind to it."

The young man thought over it before nodding and began to think over the poem he had wrote before, and he felt like his hands were starting to move on their own as the poem he wrote before began to appear as his hands hit the keyboard.

Money, it is the very item that can be replaced at any given time, anywhere. We know when it can be spent, we known when it can be lost at times. It is the very item that has continued to exist and will always be there for us.

Just as the other items that can be replaced that we once owned. Toys, music, food, clothing, furniture, electronics, auto mobiles, and even jewelry. These items can be restored at any given time when we have the chance.

But there are four things in which that can never be restored so easily, and these are friends, family, love, and life.

You will never expect when a brother or a sister will leave your side someday be it from death or from events that can never be forgiving. Mothers and fathers will not always be there to guide you when you grow older and they will eventually pass on to the afterlife.

Friendship is one of the very few things to come by for you must be careful of who to trust and who you can truly call friend for when you least expect it they will turn on you and hurt you in ways you will never expect. Some friends will eventually pass on when you least expect it and will regret never being there for them or mending broken friendship that could have been restored but never will because of pride, pettiness, and anger.

Even the pets we raise will not be so easily to replace as they have been with family for years and are considered as such. While it is true they can be replaced it would not be the same for everyone and some would want to avoid being hurt once more.

Then we have life. You only get to have one, as does your closest friends and family that you really trust. Because when you least expect it your life or the one close to you will end at any given time. Make sure to give the right advice to a friend or family member and never continue to regret on things you cannot change. Never continue to dwell on what could have been because of poor judgment or wounded pride. Because before you know it that life can end at any given moment.

And finally there is love. Giving your heart to someone can be a great blessing to whoever it is but should be cautious of whom you give your love too. That person could really be cold and uncaring, or only consider loving you for your status and wealth. That very person could also betray and replace you when you least expect it and after suffering a great deal of pain you may never love again.

These are the four things that could be considered irreplaceable.

After about a minute or two of typing he had finished it and sighed in relief. The writer honestly hoped that this would be the best tribute to his brother in writing.

"Well I finished writing it, so now what should I do Naruto?"

The Hokage of Konoha smiled.

"You don't need to do anything more Rictor as everything that has happen in this dream will be on your poem when you wake up."

"Huh?" This caused the writer to look at him in confusion wondering what he meant by that.

"You are probably wondering what I mean by what I said to you just now. What happen in this dream will appear on your poem that you have saved on your file and believe it or not you are writing typing everything that is going on while you're asleep."

Rictor was shocked to hear about this before his expression changed into one of uncertainness which Naruto noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well…kind of, don't get me wrong Naruto I understand why I'm doing this while I'm asleep but it's just…"

"It is just that you are not awake and writing it yourself is that it?"

The Fan-Fic writer nodded, which the Seventh Hokage understood his reason since he believed in working hard for one's achievements and goals, so he decided to offer a suggestion.

"I'll tell you what Rictor I'll let you decide on what you want to do since this is your story to your friend. You can use what happen here in this dream to get it out or you can think of a story to write for him from scratch, what will you do?"

Rictor thought over Naruto's suggestion giving it serious thought as this mattered to him. On one hand he could just use what had happen in this dream which would be of great help since he was dealing with some issues in his life and it would save time for him and be able to work on his other story's. On the other hand he could refuse this and just start from scratch to honor Freedom Guard but it would mean more aggravation for him, and didn't want to deal with anymore headaches but that would make him feel lazy, though he couldn't think of any new story's to write at the moment.

After thinking over the offer for a few minutes he had decided on what he wanted to do.

"I've thought over it Naruto and I have decided."

"So what will you do?"

"I'll take what has happen in this dream tonight and make it my tribute story. In a way I am putting my heart into this and I want to get it out soon before my friend's Birthday."

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"When then it's time for you to wake up then and get this posted."

The writer gave him a suspicious look.

"You're not going to pull a prank on me like duping water on me from out of nowhere are you?"

The Hokage gave him a foxy grin.

"Now why would you think I would do something like that?"

"Because you love to pull pranks like your Mom Naruto so you can forget it."

Rictor got very nervous when Naruto's grin became wider.

"What makes you think I haven't already had it ready for you?"

"Huh?"

"Turn around Yagami."

Rictor's eyes widen when he heard Naruto behind him and turned around to see ten more of him and one thought came to his mind.

(When the hell did he make clones of himself?)

That's when the ten clones put their hands into a hand sign which caused the writers eyes to go wide as he had an idea on what jutsu they were about to use.

(OH NO!)

"OIROKE NO JUTSU!"

A huge column of smoke surrounded the seven and Rictor's eyes widen at who he saw naked before him.

Standing before him in all their naked glory were Anko Mitarashi, Saeko Busujima, BloodRayne, Seras Victoria, Esdeath, Mai Shiranui, Tifa Lockhart, Tier Harribel, Kakouen Myousai and Sunset Shimmer in her human form only a sexier anime version all in sexy elegant posies.

There was only one thing that he could do after seeing seven sexy women before him.

BOOM!

A massive nosebleed.

The last thing that the writer heard was Naruto laughing his ass off at what just happen followed by a…beeping sound?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

ACK!

Rictor sat up in bed before winching from the small pain in his head. Making his way over to his dresser he hit the alarm on his cell phone turning it off before laying back down on the bed.

(Man now that was a messed up dream, I think I'll lay off the drinking for a while but god seeing all those goddess I wouldn't mind doing that again.)

Signing he decided to shower and get dressed along with having a cup of tea to help rid the small hang over and even going out to grab some food but before that he would check his e-mail for anything new. As soon as he sat down on the chair though something in the back of his mind was telling him to check out his poem that he wrote before, he didn't know why but decided to look into it and when he did his eyes widen.

(Wait a minute I don't remember writing any of this? How the hell did any of this get on here?)

He rubbed his fingers over his head to take care of the migraine and began reading over what he saw, but his began to widen at what he was reading.

"What the hell…this is exactly like I dreamed last night, what the hell happened?"

The friend of Freedom Guard continued reading over it to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and even slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dream still before he saw something written at the bottom in italics.

" _Hi Rictor it's me Naruto, in case you are wondering yes what happen in the dream was real and I'm sorry I couldn't resist doing that as you friend Salvador even gave me the idea plus he said it would help give you ideas if you ever wrote another lemon fic. Your friend also said to never give up and don't be so glum all the time as he wants to see you again with smiles. I even want you to keep going with your dream of writing story's as well so don't give up or I'll prank you again. So post this and honor your friend like you wished to do. Take care of yourself and smile for everyone you love and care for._

 _Signed Naruto Uzumaki, PS don't get lazy like Ero-Sennin or I'll have to kick your ass back in shape._

Rictor couldn't believe what he just read and he started to laugh while crying tears of joy from what he just read. He then looked up at the ceiling as of his room and said aloud.

"Thank you Salvador and you too Naruto, I promise I'll keep writing for as long as I live."

The Fan-Fic writer got up to get ready to shower and soon would post this story to honor to one of the greatest writers, in his mind, that he had read from.

The End.

Authors Note

I want to apologies to everyone for not posting anything or reviewing as much in a while as I have been greatly depressed over the last few months. After I found out that someone I loved like a brother had died back on August 5th of this year I wasn't sure if I even wanted to write again.

I am not happy to say this but what I've done was a LOT of drinking, though I am glad it wasn't my old man's cheap whiskey as it tasted like crap.

After a while my younger brother, my Mom and my friend and fellow writer KingKakashi encouraged me not to give up as they knew that Freedom Guard wouldn't want me to. So I decided to write a story to honor him, but it wasn't easy at all as I tried to write something knew but couldn't come up with anything and when I tried to read Salvador's work I just got upset and cried and even now I'm not sure if I want to anymore because he is gone.

I posted some videos on my Facebook to honor him and one of them helped me to cope but I had to try to write something for him so here it is. I know it is not much but I hope that this is the best tribute to him and I hope others that loved his work do the same. I might take a break from writing or I might try and work on my unfinished work.

In loving memory of Salvador R, Balleza A.K.A . Freedom Guard.

I love you like a brother and consider you one in all but blood and a fellow writer.


End file.
